


fire made flesh

by darthpumpkinspice



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthpumpkinspice/pseuds/darthpumpkinspice
Summary: Melisandre feverishly thinks the queen is truly flame made flesh, burning passion barely contained within the confines of skin and bone.





	

Melisandre has misjudged.

As guided by the Lord of Light as she is, _misjudgment_ is not a state of being familiar to her. Misjudgment is for lesser creatures, it is simply a word describing an abstract- when a person’s beliefs fail to line up with the truth. It is, she reflects, rarely their fault. After all, who would blame a herd of sheep from getting lost if they were bereft a shepherd? Melisandre does not misjudge, because of the Lord of Light illuminates her path. She believes in the Lord, and the Lord _is_ truth. Misjudgment would be tantamount to sin.

And so she has sinned. Again. Like her love for Stannis clouding the divine truth that he was not the Prince who was promised, Melisandre begins to realize that Jon Snow is not Azor Ahai either. She offers her heart in penance, prays R’hllor will shepherd his wayward priestess down the right path of servitude.  

And with a murmured prayer to the red god, Melisandre kneels before Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons.

 

* * *

 

  Melisandre comes to realize the young queen is truly as she claims, she is fire and blood, a perfect vessel forged from the crucible of the inferno.

She comes to Melisandre’s chambers one night, clad in sheer white silk, feet bare and blond hair loose around her shoulders. Instinctively, Melisandre sinks to her knees before the queen, the fabric of her dress pooling on the stone floor.

Melisandre’s lips move as she struggles to greet the other woman. She wants to say _Azor Ahai_ and call her _prince that was promised_ , because somehow _Daenerys Targaryen_ alone seems insufficient. Finally, Melisandre settles on “mother of dragons” and the queen’s mouth quirks into a small smile.

The queen rests a hand on Melisandre’s shoulder, and her fingers move to brush against the woman’s red hair. Softly, and with some curiosity in her voice she asks, “Do you believe I have been sent from your god to lead the war against the darkness?”

“Yes,” Melisandre breaths. “I serve you, my queen.”

“Then rise.”

Melisandre obeys. There is a hungry glint in the queen’s eyes, and slowly and deliberately Daenerys slips out of her dress. Melisandre marvels at her naked form, and reaches out to touch smooth skin that is unmarked by flames. The queen does not let the touch linger long before she kisses her, and she tastes faintly of ash and smoke. The kiss deepens before Melisandre pulls back, and her lips move to the queen’s neck, sucking against the heat of her throat while her hands move to caress Daenerys’s breasts.

The queen pushes them towards the bed at the center of the room. She lays herself down on the sheets and quietly requests, “Take off your dress.”

When Melisandre is appropriately undressed she crawls on top of the queen, straddling her as she kisses her breasts and her hands trail against Daenerys’s inner thighs. The queen moans lowly, and grips Melisandre’s hair.

“Lower,” the queen murmurs.

And so, Melisandre kneels again and lets her mouth slip down to the warmth between Daenerys’s legs. Her fingers move there as well, and work in unison with her tongue until the queen is tense and trembling with pleasure. And after she comes she offers a devious smile and flips Melisandre over, spreading the red priestess’s legs. And as the queen’s lips and hands begin their ministrations, Melisandre feverishly thinks the other woman is truly flame made flesh, burning passion barely contained within the confines of skin and bone.


End file.
